Missing
by Kha-chan
Summary: ONE SHOT. Song fic. Harry est ignoré de tous et en a assez. Il est seul et déprimé. PG13 pour langage parfois grossier.


Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà, c'est juste un petit one shot que j'avais très envie d'écrire. Pour ceux qui lisent BLOOD, à l'heure qu'il est, j'ai pas encore commencé à écrire le chap 11, mais ça va venir. Quand ? je peux pas vous dire.

Sinon, j'ai fais ce one shot avec cette chanson parce qu'elle représente exactement ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Et aussi parce que j'adore les chanson d'Evanescence, surtout les anciennes, elles sont super belles.

Bon, ben je vous laisse lire.

**Missing**

****

_Please, please, forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_Isn't something missing?_

Je suis là, assis à la même place, encore et toujours là, à écouter des conversations qui ne m'intéressent pas, à les regarder rire et s'amuser.

Ce soir encore je suis dans la Grande Salle, à rêvasser. Pourquoi je rêvasse, me demandez-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai que ça à faire. Tout le monde m'ignore, même mes prétendus amis, Ron et Hermione.

Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, ces deux là n'ont d'eux que l'un pour l'autre et m'ont oublié. Au début, ils me parlaient bien, puis ils ont passé de plus en plus de temps tout les deux. C'est normal, après tout. Ils forment un couple, donc c'est normal qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Aujourd'hui, ils m'ont quasiment oublié. Ils ne m'adressent même plus la parole, ils ne me disent même pus bonjour.

Alors je suis seul, dans mon coin, pour manger vite et ensuite partir. Ils sont tous autour de moi, et pourtant ils ne me voient pas. C'est comme si j'avais disparu, comme si j'étais devenu invisible. Je pourrais me déplacer n'importe où sans ma cape d'invisibilité que personne ne me verrait.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know,_

_You forgot me long ago,_

_Am I this unimportant…?_

_Am I so insignificant …?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Je finis rapidement de manger. Pas trop dur, de toutes façons, je ne mange pratiquement plus rien. Je sais que j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids et que j'ai l'air affreux à voir, mais je m'en moque complètement. Personne ne me voit, alors pourquoi s'inquièteraient-ils pour moi ?

Je me lève et sors rapidement de la Grande Salle. Comme toujours, mon départ avancé n'est pas remarqué. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher maintenant, ni même de remonter à la tour Gryffindor, alors je monte les escaliers qui conduisent à la tour d'astronomie.

J'aime beaucoup venir ici, d'ailleurs j'y viens tous les soirs. Personne ne viendra ma déranger ici. Pas qu'ils me chercheraient un jour de toutes façons. Même Malfoy a arrêté de me provoquer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me manque.

C'est stupide de penser comme ça, mais quand il me provoquait, au moins il faisait attention à moi. Quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, pas comme je l'aurais voulu, mais au moins j'existais aux yeux de quelqu'un. Même si ce quelqu'un était Malfoy.

Mais maintenant, plus rien. Il ne me provoque plus. Il ne s'intéresse plus à moi, donc j'ai cessé d'exister. Peut être a-t-il vu plus tard ce que tout le monde semble avoir vu depuis longtemps : que je ne suis pas intéressant. Peut-être ont-ils raison ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que eux ne sont pas intéressants à mes yeux. Ce sont juste une bande de gamins qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Moi, j'ai grandi en affrontant tellement d'épreuves, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort mais j'en ai assez de ces confrontations annuelles avec Voldemort, ou Face de Serpent pour les intimes.

En parlant de lui, je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter. Qu'il prenne le contrôle du monde sorcier si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Moi, je ne me battrai pas contre lui. Je sui un lâche, me direz vous ? Vous avez raison, je suis un lâche. Mais je le lâche le plus courageux de ce monde de fous.

Devenir un assassin ou un cadavre. C'est pas réjouissant, et je ne veux être ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je tiens à vivre, c'est normal, j'ai 17 ans, j'ai la vie devant moi. Donc je suis un lâche. Mais eux, les sorciers, tout le monde sorcier, ils pensent tous que le Grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, va vaincre Lord Voldemort. Ils rêvent ou quoi ! Non seulement je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter, mais en plus ce n'ait pas mon combat. C'est celui de Dumbledore. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai été l'arme du vieux fou jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça ne durera pas. Je vais quitter ce monde. Non, je ne vais pas me suicider, je vais juste partir du monde sorcier pour retourner vivre dans le monde moldu.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now,_

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

J'ai pris ma décision. Cette idée a commencé à germer dans mon esprit il y a quelques temps, et aujourd'hui je suis déterminé à partir

Ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller tous seuls avec leurs histoires de mage noir. Moi, je raccroche. J'ai tout donné, j'ai tout fais pour les aider dans cette stupide guerre, et voilà comment je suis remercié ! On m'ignore, tout simplement, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Quelle gratitude ! Mais je ne leur dois rien, et je vais partir d'ici sans aucun regret. De toutes façons, qui remarquera que je ne suis plus là ? Personne. Je n'ai vraiment rien à regretter en partant d'ici.

Quelle heure est-il ? Je regarde ma montre : 22h30. Le couvre feu est passé, tout le monde doit être en train de dormir. Je ne peux pas partir ce soir, ils entendraient quand je viendrais prendre mes affaires. Demain. Demain soir, je montrais tôt dans le dortoir pour prendre mes affaires et partir avant que les autres ne montent.

_Please, please, forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again,_

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_Shudder deep and cry out:_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Il est tard, je descends lentement l'escalier qui mène à la tour d'astronomie. Je marche dans les couloirs sombres, seul, toujours en ruminant des pensées sombres. Maintenant, c'est sûr. Je veux partir, je veux quitter cet endroit. Je n'y ai pas ma place, je n'appartiens pas à leur monde. Je veux vivre ma vie, être libre, être un inconnu. Je veux retourner vivre dans le monde Moldu et reprendre l'école là bas. Je veux trouver un travail et vivre en étant une personne comme une autre, un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Je ne veux plus être le célèbre Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui se bat contre le psychopathe à la face de serpent. Je suis déjà devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais arrivé. Mes pieds ont fait ce chemin tellement de fois qu'ils le connaissent par cœur. Je donne le mot de passe : « vive le courage ! ». Pathétique. Tout chez cette bande de traîtres est pathétique. Même leur mot de passe. Je monte les escaliers sans bruit, une fois dans la chambre, je me change et je me couche sans faire le moindre son.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now,_

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Le lendemain matin en me réveillant, je constate que je suis seul dans le dortoir. Je regarde l'heure : 7h20. Ils doivent être tous en bas, dans la Grande Salle, en train de prendre leur petit d déjeuner. Et comme d'habitude, ils ne m'ont pas réveillé. Et comme d'habitude, ils m'ont tous oublié. C'est parfait. Je me lave rapidement. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. Elle me détend. Je sors de la douche et je m'habille rapidement. Je retourne dans la chambre et je range mes affaires dans ma malle. Personne ne monte dans les chambres la journée et ce soir, je serais le premier à monter, je prendrais mes affaires et je partirais de ce monde de fous.

Je ne vais pas manger, je n'ai pas faim. De toutes façon, il est l'heure d'aller en cours. Alors je descends dans les cachots car mon premier cours est potion, avec mon professeur préféré, j'ai nommé Severus Snape. Je sais qu'il me déteste parce que je ressemble à mon père. Il voit mon père en moi. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas que je suis pas mon père ? Personne ne semble faire la différence entre mon père et moi. Ce sont tous des crétins ! Nous n'avons que le physique en commun, et encore ! Je sais que j'ai beaucoup changé physiquement et que je ne dois plus ressembler à mon père. Ni à qui que se soit, d'ailleurs ! Moi, je veux juste être Harry, pas quelqu'un de célèbre à cause d'une stupide cicatrice. Cette saloperie de cicatrice qui ne m'apporte des ennuis. J'aimerais la faire disparaître.

Enfin, personne ne saura comment je l'ai eu dans le monde moldu. Ma tante m'a donné une super excuse : j'ai eu cette cicatrice dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué mes parents. Ça passera mieux que de dire qu'un crétin à face de serpent m'a lancé un sort qui a rebondi sur moi et l'a à moitié tué.

J'entends les autres élèves qui arrivent. Tout le monde se rassemble devant la porte pour attendre Snape et le début du cours.

Mon affreux professeur de potions aux cheveux gras arrive et tout le monde entre.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_And wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something…?_

Le cours de potions est ennuyeux, comme toujours. En fait, tous les cours sont ennuyeux. Je veux partir. Je me demande pourquoi je suis venu en cours aujourd'hui. Mais je dois tenir. Maintenant que je me suis montré, autant finir cette putain de journée et ma tirer d'ici.

Je passe ma journée tout seul, sans parler à personne. De toutes façons, qui voudrait me parler ? Je n'ai pas d'ami, alors qui voudrait m'écouter ?

Ce soir, je suis toujours assis à la même place, dans la Grande Salle. Pour une fois, je mange, car je sais que avoir besoin de forces parce que je ne sais pas quand sera mon prochain repas. Je pourrais emporter de la nourriture, mais rien n'est transportable dans les poches. Je les regarde rire et s'amuser en mangeant. Riez, riez ! Mais moi aussi, vous verrez, je vais rire quand je serais parti. Je vais me faire une nouvelle vie, des vrais amis, avec qui je pourrais à nouveau rire et m'amuser. Je finis rapidement de manger et monte à la tour Gryffindor. Sans me faire voir, comme d'habitude. Je suis invisible, comme d'habitude. Ils ne remarqueront pas mon absence, ou ma disparition, peu importe. Ils ne verront rien, ils sont aveugles, trop pris dans leur petit monde pour voir autre chose que le bout de leur nez.

Je donne le (pathétique) mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entre dans la salle commune. Je regarde autour de moi, mémorisant le détails de cette pièce qui me semblait si chaleureuse il y a quelques années. Aujourd'hui, elle me parait sombre et tout ici m'incite à fuir.

Je monte dans mon dortoir et me dirige vers mon lit. Je lance un sort de réduction à mes affaires et les mets dans les poches de mon pantalon. Avec le sort, mes affaires ne tiennent vraiment pas beaucoup de place. Je regarde si je n'ai rien oublié. Je regarde ma montre. Je n'ai fais que ça de la journée. Il est 19h30. Je prends la cape d'invisibilité que j'avais posé sur mon lit au cas où je croiserai un élève ou un prof. Je la mets dans ma poche. A cette heure, je ne risque pas grand-chose, tout le monde mange.

Je redescends dans la salle commune et la regarde une dernière fois. Je repasse le portrait de la Grosse Dame et me dirige vers la sortie du château. Je ne croise personne, heureusement. Je sors du château, sors mon Eclair de Feu de ma poche et je l'agrandis. Je monte dessus décolle. Je pars à toute vitesse. Je sais que personne ne me poursuivra, mais je ne tiens pas à e faire voir.

* * *

J'ai fais pas mal de kilomètres. Je vole toujours au dessus des nuages pour que les moldus ne me voient pas. Je descends de temps en temps pour voir si je vois une ville. Quelques heures plus tard, il fait nuit noire, mais je repère une ville qui a l'air d'être assez grande. Je vais sans doute me poser là pour la nuit. Ensuite, je verrais, peut-être que je vais quitter le pays. Une fois au sol, je réduits à nouveau mon balais et je le mets dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Je me débarrasse de ma robe de sorcier, mais je garde ma baguette - pour le moment. Je me trouve un coin pour dormir. Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un clodaut, mais je m'en fous. En ce moment, je n'ai qu'une pensée en tête : ENFIN LIBRE !

Sur ce, je m'endors avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

_Even though I'd sacrificed,_

_You won't try for me, not now,_

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing…?_

_Isn't someone missing me…?_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une tite review, please ?

Ja ne.

Jane Pitchoune


End file.
